


Peanut Bong Tastes The Infinite

by DDDragoni



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unlimited Tacos (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDragoni/pseuds/DDDragoni
Summary: During a game against the Hellmouth Sunbeams, Peanut Bong does something unusual.
Kudos: 4





	Peanut Bong Tastes The Infinite

_Season 12, Day 54_  
_Hellmouth Sunbeams vs LA Unlimited Tacos_  
_Al Pastor Memorial Park_  
_Top of the Tenth Inning_

Peanut Bong was frustrated. He’d nearly given up another game, his 18th of the season, and was only barely salvaged by a clutch home run from Basilio Mason at the very tail end of the 9th. Sexton Wheerer could clearly see his fellow pitcher’s irritation from where he stood in the stands, leaning against the railing just above the first base line. _Funny,_ Sexton thought to himself. _He spent nine seasons on the Dale, you think he’d be used to losing._ Bong was second only to Sexton himself in career losses, which made the way he stomped across the field especially unsettling. He took up position on the mound, uncharacteristically rigid, as Nerd Pacheco of the Sunbeams stepped up to the plate. Sunlight glinted off their monocle as they readied their bat.

Out in center field, Halexandrey Walton raised her head, sniffing the air as her keen canine senses picked up on a salty smell wafting across the field. It reminded her of the way the air smelled during the old peanut weather, before the Shelled One’s death, not the racid and rotten odor that had permeated the field for the duration of the game. She let out a low growl, raising her hackles slightly as the scent brought back some unpleasant memories. 

A hush fell over the stadium as Bong stared down Pacheco. They glanced side-to-side and adjusted their stance as Bong slowly lifted his ungloved arm, letting the blaseball drop to the ground and pointing directly towards the batter’s box. Behind home plate, Vito Kravitz lifted up his catcher’s mask. “Hey what’s the big idea? You gonna throw that thing or what?” Bong didn’t respond, glaring daggers at Pacheco as a slight rumbling began to fill the stadium. Murmurs ran through the crows, which quickly turned to shouts as a few spectators pointed upward. With the exception of Bong, who kept his eyes locked on Pacheco, everyone on the field craned their necks upwards, towards a speck in the sky that began to grow rapidly larger as a large shape rushed downwards. On third base, Rat Mason’s eyes widened as they recognized the falling shape, one they’d seen three seasons previous. They tried to shout a warning, but before they could get anything out, a massive peanut smashed into the ground at home plate, kicking up a cloud of dust that obscured the infield from view. In left field, Basilio Fig had to remove his sunglasses to wipe then clean, and when he got them back on, all that was around home plate was Vito, the Umpire, and the peanut- Nerd Pacheco was nowhere to be seen.

Sexton felt his breath catch in his throat as the shell sitting at home plate filled his vision. Sensations flooded through his mind, one after the other, overwhelming--darkness, an overpowering nutty smell, a cramped enclosure, crushing loneliness, guilt- it was too much, he couldn’t... Sexton took two slow steps back, then turned and galloped out of the stadium. In right field, Basilio Mason saw him fleeing. “Hey, hey, Sexton, wait, don’t-” He started to follow after the panicked centaur, but before he could get off the field, he found his path blocked by the large imposing form of an Umpire.  
It stared down at him, then uttered in its raspy voice. “PLAY MUST CONTINUE.” Basilio looked past the umpire as Sexton burst through the stadium’s doors and out of sight, then sighed and returned to his position in right field. Hendricks Richardson and Dudley Mueller hauled the peanut containing Pacheco to the Sunbeam’s dugout as Nagomi Nava took her place at the plate. As the game began to return to a semblance of normalcy, McDowell Mason kept his attention on Bong, and was the only one that heard him mutter something, in a voice that was not his own.

**PATHETIC**


End file.
